Una dificil desicion
by La.Joo'w.O.o
Summary: Hermione tiene que desidir entre dos personas y no sera nada facil... es mi primer fic ! espero sus review ! : D.MxH.G...R.W
1. Día de San Valentín

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son miios son de J.K Rowling !! ) **

* * *

Tipicos cambios de verano: 

Hermione: ya no tenia el cabello como nido de pájaros, lo tenia liso y brillante había crecido y estaba muchísimo mas linda, ya no era la niña de antes además estaba mas delgada.

Ron: no había cambiado mucho pero ya no estaba tan inmaduro como los otros años.

Harry: tenia el pelo mas corto y el también se avía pegado su estirón.

Ginny: estaba mucho más delgada y el cabello le había crecido bastante.

Draco: estaba mucho mas lindo, ya no tenia el pelo engominado, lo tenía liso y sedoso además estaba más musculoso.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Día de San Valentín. 

Hoy no era como todos los días ya que era San Valentín, el amor flotaba en el aire… hasta la florista de hogsmeade estaba de lo más contenta ya que todos le compraban rosas, calas y todo tipo de flores románticas... estaba todo nevado, todo lleno de parejas. Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione (que aun no eran pareja pero se gustaban mucho) Lavender y Dean Thomas…

- toma gin, lo compre para ti. Dijo Harry con una cajita en la mano.

- ohh gracias Harry !! yo igual tengo algo para ti. Dijo Ginny mientras sacaba algo de su bolso.

- gracias pequeñita.

Los dos abrieron sus regalos al mismo tiempo, el de Harry era la snish que atrapo en su primer juego y el de gin era un collar de plata con un corazón que al abrirse tenia la foto de ellos dos juntos.

- Wow ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

- Se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo Harry, jaja, el collar también esta precioso osito! Pero te debe haber costado una fortuna…

- No es para tanto…

Mientras todo eso pasaba herm y ron conversaban de lo lindo !!

- Buenooo… estemmmm… querriasserminovia?? Dijo ron mientras se ponía tan rojo como su cabello.

- ¿Qué? No te entendí nada ! bueno en realidad si lo avía entendido todo pero quería estar completamente segura de que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Que… sii… querrías… serminovia !! repitió ron cada vez más rojo.

Herm estaba tan sorprendida ! había sido verdad ! alfil ! 6 años esperando esa propuesta. Y alfin ron se había atrevido a pedirle que fueran novios !

- Waw ! no lo esperaba pero… ¡ Claro que si !

Luego de darle la respuesta se acerco a ron y le dio un beso. Su primer beso ! duro almenos 1 minuto. Fue tierno y agradable. Cuando se acabo ron quedo boquiabierto Ya que no esperaba eso de Hermione.

- Iré a contárselo a Ginny ! estoy tan emocionada !

Se despidió de ron con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Mientras la castaña buscaba a gin, ron compraba un ramo de rosas con dinero que había ganado con los típicos trabajos de verano Cuando la ojimiel encontró a Ginny le contó todo lo sucedido.

- ¿Hola? Dime algo ! dijo la castaña levemente molesta.

- ¡¿ Que ?! Ahh… ¡ Felicidades ! Ginny no le prestaba mucha atención ya que ron ya se lo había contado antes de pedírselo a hermi ya saben… para pedirle consejos donde ella y herm son las mejores amigas y le había pedido que no le digiera nada a herm.

- ¿Qué pasa ? estas como distraída…

- ¿ Yo ? noo, esque… ¡ estaba pensando en harry ! pero la verdad es que eso solo fue una excusa.

- Bueno como sea. Nada me puede arruinar este momento !

En eso llega el ojiverde con chocolate caliente que fue a comprar para él y gin. **_( N/A que tiernoo !! )_**

- Aaa ! hola hermi !! harry estaba un poco sorprendido ya que pensaba que ella iba a estar con ron.

- Hola Harry !! dijo la castaña aun muy contenta. Te tengo que contar algo !! ron me pidió que fuéramos novios !!

- ¿¡ Sii !? Felicidades ! el ojiverde dejo su taza en una banca, le dio la otra a Ginny luego de eso le dio un abrazo a hermi.

- ¡ Estoy tan contenta !

Al oír eso Malfoi se acerca y dice:

- ¿ Por que una sangre sucia como tu estaría tan contenta ? acaso se murieron tus tontos padres muggles ?

- Ya cállate Malfoi ! grito Ginny.

- Ujujujui ! la niña Weasley se esta enojando.

- No te metas con Ginny !! dijo Harry con un tono heroico.

- No importa Harry, mejor vamonos el aire aquí apesta.

Luego de eso fueron a buscar a ron. cuando lo encontraron estaba con el ramo de rosas que había comprado hace un rato.

- Hola chicos ! emmm… hola hermi… dijo ron un poco nervioso. Esto es para ti !

- ohh !! están hermosas !! gracias ron !

luego de eso hermi le dio un beso. Todos (Ginny y Harry) quedaron con cara de extrañados ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a herm y a ron juntos. Mientras se daban el beso justo paso Draco y los quedo mirando, raramente sintió un odio tremendo hacia ron.

_¿Qué me pasa? Por que me molesta que esa sangre sucia este con Weasley? Será que me gusta? Noo no puede ser! Mi padre me mataría si eso llegara a ocurrir! Mejor me voy y dejo de pensar en tonterías._

- Se hace un poco tarde… dijo el pelirrojo con cara de sueño.

- Si… mejor volvamos a Howarts…

- Tienes razón Harry además mañana hay clases y hay que levantarse muy temprano!! Dijo herm.

- Ya, vamonos !

Luego de que gin digiera eso los 4 jóvenes se fueron camino a Howarts. Cuando llegaron a la sala común cada uno se despidió de su respectiva pareja y se fue a acostar.

* * *

**_se que estuvo super corto este cap !! _**

**_el prox. capiitulo lo mas probable esque tambiien sea corto pero el 3 sera largo. _**

**_bueno almenos un poko mas largo..._**

**_pero entiendanme es mi primer fic... _**

**_espero que le haya gustado_**

**_buenopp espero sus review !! acepto todo tipo de consejos y criticas :) _**

**_s_****_aluiines a: _**

**_la topaa ( La.TopaaH'w.O.o ) _**

**_a la makiita y _**

**_a Rominitap Moon ( aconsejo que lean su fic ) tambiien es DH _**

* * *


	2. La noticia

Capitulo 2: La noticia.

Herm y Ginny fueron las primeras en despertar. Se ducharon, pinaron, maquillaron (con un brillo labial) se pusieron el uniforme y la pelirroja se puso el collar que le había regalado Harry día anterior, luego de eso la castaña miro la hora para estar segura de que no estaban atrasadas, eran las 7:31, todavía les quedaba mucho tiempo para conversar, pero justo cuando se sentaron para empezar a hablar, escuchan una melodía que era algo parecida a un vals que venia de la sala común, las dos chicas bajaron, era Neville que estaba bailando en solitario.

- Neville? Pregunto la pelirroja un poco desconcertada.

- ¿¡Que!? Ahh… son ustedes…

No las tomo mucho en cuenta ya que después de decir eso siguió bailando.

- ¿Qué haces? Pregunto la ojimiel igual de desconcertada que gin.

- Practico para el baile de bienvenida.

- ¿¡QUE¡¿CUANDO, DONDE, COMO?! Gritaron las dos chicas a coro mientras iban de aquí para allá nerviosas.

- Será el viernes, de 7:30 p.m. a 2:30 a.m. **_(N/A medio carretee xDD)_**

- Tenemos mucho que hacer, mejor vallamos altiro a desayunar. Dijo hermi con su típico tono mandón.

- Si tengo hambre. Respondió la pelirroja.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor y empezaron a comer.

La ojimiel se sirvió unos panqueques con salsa de chocolate y gin un trozo de pastel de limón. Ya estaban casi acabando cuando vieron entrar a Harry y a ron por la puerta principal, vinieron directo asia ellas, harry saludo a ginny con un beso y ron a herm solo con un hola ya que no es muy cariñoso…

- ¡Hola ron:) Respondió herm.

- ¿Cómo están? Les pregunto harry a las dos chicas.

- Apuradas. Dijo herm. Esque el viernes es el baile de bienvenida y tenemos mucho que hacer!

- sipp

- ¿Habrá baile de bienvenida? Dijo ron medio sorprendido ya que nunca antes avían hecho ningún baile además del de navidad en la copa de los tres magos.

- ¡Si! Supongo que iremos juntos ¿cierto ron?

- Claro herm.

- Harry noso…

- Si Gin iré con tigo :) la atajo Harry antes de que gin pudiera preguntarle.

- Bien :) yo me tengo que ir a DCAO… ¡chao!

- Bueno gin :) nosotros tenemos pociones a y ¡chao que te valla bien!. Le respondió hermi. (lo ultimo lo grito ya que la pelirroja ya estaba lejos)

Cuando Harry y ron acabaron de comer los tres chicos se fueron a las mazmorras.

Aun era muy temprano y no había casi nadie en el salón así que se sentaron el los segundos asientos de la primera fila. Los tres chicos estaban de lo mejor conversando mientras esperaban al prof. Snape cuando de repente entro Draco Malfoi uno de los chicos mas wapos del colegio. La ojimiel lo quedo mirando ella no entendía porque pero le parecía lindo

_¿¡Que me pasa¡Es malfoi¡El chico más arrogante de todo el colegio¡No¡no puede ser que me guste! _

Esa clase herm había estado muy distraída y por primera ves su poción no funciono y por coincidencia a Malfoi tampoco. Bueno y como siempre ron tampoco…

- Se pueden retirar… dijo Snape con su típica vos seria.

Cuando los tres chicos ya se iban Severus dijo:

- A ecepcion de Hermione Grenger, Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoi. Por no lograr su poción les daré un castigo los espero el jueves en mi despacho a las 16:30 en punto. Ahora ya se pueden ir.

- ¿Que te paso Hermione? A ti nunca te avía fallado una poción. Dijo harry muy extrañado.

- Aaa… esque… e estado un poco distraída por lo del baile eso es todo.

Que en realidad era pura mentira porque la verdad era que estaba pensando en Draco pero no les podía decir eso. ¿se imaginan como se pondrían Harry y ron si llegaran a saberlo?

_¿¡PORQUE A MI!? Justo ahora que ron se atrevió a pedirme que fuéramos novios! __Me empieza a atraer Malfoi :(_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Cuando Draco entro en las mazmorras lo primero que vio fue a hermi.

_Que linda es… pensó. ¡¿Que¿¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!? Es Grenger solo una sangre sucia…_

Pero igual la quedo mirando y también se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba…

Hubo algo así como una conexión entre los dos. Pero en eso Snape entra al salón y manda a que todos se sienten. A Malfoi le da tanta rabia que patio su pupitre ¡por poco lo rompe! Luego de eso se sentó. Y copio las instrucciones que el prof. Snape había escrito en el pizarrón.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

De ahí en adelante los días fueron de lo mas normales. Cuando salieron de su ultima clase el día jueves estaba gin esperándolos afuera (ella sale mas temprano ya que esta en 6º)

- Hola Ginny. Dijo herm.

- ¡Hola chicos!

- Hola pequeñita. dijo harry saludándola con un pequeño beso.

- Hola gin. Dijo ron que estaba un poco aburrido por la clase anterior.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Haber… las 4:16. Respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿¡QUE¡Ron nos tenemos que ir muy rápido si no queremos llegar atrasados al despacho de Snape!

- Ya… Vamos…

- ¡¡Chao chicos!! Grito herm a lo lejos.

- ¡Chao! Gritaron Harry y la pelirroja.

Llegaron justo a tiempo al despacho. Y cuando abrieron la puerta estaban ahí Draco y Snape esperándolos.

* * *

**_aquii otro cap de mii fic !! ) espero _**

**_que le aya gustado este capitulo !! estuve arto rato _**

**_pasandolo de mi cuaderno al pc y lo hice lo mas_**

**_rapido posible para poder ponerlo hoy :) _**

**_que ten biien y dejen reviews :)_**

**_Saluinas paa:_**

**_La.TopaaH'w.O.o _**

**_la makiita _**

**_y la kamiiliis_**

**_Boggart Girls_**

**_que ten super !! )_**

**_se les kiiere !! )_**

**_Zhauu !!_**


End file.
